Le Blond au bois dormant
by Slanie90
Summary: Parodie de La belle au Bois Dormant à la sauce FMA !


_**Le Blond au bois dormant**_

Il était une fois un roi et une reine qui se désespéraient de n'avoir point d'enfant…

Mais un beau jour, la reine tomba enceinte et accoucha d'un magnifique garçon aux yeux et aux cheveux dorés qu'ils appelèrent Edward…

Une grande fête en l'honneur du prince fût donnée et on invita les sept fées du royaume…

Les sept fées s'avancèrent vers le berceau et offrir leur don au petit prince.

« Je t'offre une voix -et un corps ^^- magnifique et une grande beauté, fit la fée Lust (grosse goutte de sueur sur la tempe des personnes présentes se demandant en quoi avoir une belle voix serrait utile à un garçon, mais Lust étant la fée de la Luxure…)

-Moi, je t'offre un amour éternelle (et réciproque tant qu'à faire), continua la fée Riza (elle pense : _note à moi-même : ne pas oublier de faire la même chose avec son âme sœur !_)

-Je…*baille*…je t'offre une énergie inépuisable, fit la fée Sloth (_ce qu'elle a pas quoi_, pensèrent toute les personnes présentes)

-A mon tour…je t'offre une grande intelligence et une bonne mémoire, continua la fée Scheiska

-Et moi, un grand sens de la répartie, fit la fée Winry (chetron des gens : oO)

-Je t'offre un puissant (?) don d'alchimie », fit la fée Izumi.

Au moment où la fée Alphonse (dit Aru) s'avança pour donner, à son tour, son don au jeune prince, il y eut un grand éclaire et une autre fée se présenta…

Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets verts, des yeux violets et elle portait un corset noir avec des manches arrivant jusqu'aux poignets décorées, à cet endroit, de dentelles, noire aussi, une jupe noire lui arrivant au dessus des genoux, elle-même décorée de dentelles et des bottines noires : l'une lui arrivant en dessous du genoux et l'autre à la cheville…

Envy : Minute ! C'est quoi cet accoutrement débile !

Slanie : Ton costume mon cher Envy ! ^^

Envy : L'auteur, t'es morte !

BOUM !

Kimblee vient d'exploser notre androgyne préféré ! ^^

Slanie : Oo Merci Kim ! ^^

Kim : Greed VEUT la suite alors il m'a demandé d'exploser le palmier…

Slanie : Oh ! On va continuer alors ! ^^

« Eh, le bâtard ! J'peux savoir pourquoi j'ai pas été invité, fit très gentiment la fée Envy

-Je suis désolée, répondit la reine (l'autre vieux est trop choqué par le langage de son aîné ^^), mais j'ai entendu dire que vous n'aimiez pas les fêtes !

-Je déteste encore plus qu'on m'oublie ! Puisque c'est ainsi, le jour de son seizième anniversaire, votre fils se piqueras le doigt à un fuseau (tout le monde pense : Mais qu'est-ce qu'un garçon ferais près d'un fuseau ? Moi-même j'en sais rien, mais c'est le script ! ^^) et il en mourra ! Mouahahah ! »

Et il disparut dans un nuage de plumes noires…

Tout le monde était effondré jusqu'à ce que la fée Aru leur rappel qu'il n'avait pas encore fait de don au petit prince…

Ed : QUI EST AUSSI PETIT QU'UN BEBE ?

Al : Elle n'a jamais dit ça Niisan !

Slanie : Et j'te signal que, là, t'es encore un bébé…t'es pas encore un ado…

Ed : …*trouve plus rein à dire*

Slanie : Bon ! On reprend ! Gomen pour cette interruption ! ^^''

« Je n'ai pas assez de pouvoirs pour défaire le sort d'Envy-niisan, fit timidement la petite fée, mais je peux le modifier : le prince se piquera le doigt à l'aiguille d'un fuseau mais n'en mourra pas ! Il tombera dans un profond sommeil d'où il ne pourra être tiré que par son âme sœur…mais ça c'est à Riza de s'en charger…maintenant je dois y aller ou je vais me faire gronder par Envy-niisan… »

Et il disparut dans…euh…un tourbillon de pétales de fleurs de cerisier ! ^^''

Donc, bien sûr, le roi et la reine firent brûler tous les rouets du royaume et le prince grandit tranquillement…

Vint le jour de son 16ième anniversaire…le prince était devenu un magnifique jeune homme quoique…d'assez petite taille ! ^^

Ed : QUI EST SI PETIT QU'A COTE D'UN NAIN DE JARDIN ON RMARQUERAIT PAS LA DIFFERENCE ?

Slanie : *soupire* J'ai jamais dit ça Edo…J'peux continuer maintenant ?

Ed : …

Slanie : Merci…

Je disais donc que le prince était devenu un magnifique jeune homme quoique d'assez _**petite**_ taille mais ses yeux d'or en fascinait plus d'un et ses longs cheveux doré tressaient une natte renforcé son côté efféminé qui en faisait baver plus d'un ! ^^

Slanie : Roy ! Rends-moi mon script !

Roy : Mais quoi ? Elle bien ma description, ne ? ^^

Slanie : Ouais, bon…on sait qu'Ed est mignon mais c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter non plus, hein !

Roy : T.T

Nous étions donc le jour de son 16ième anniversaire, et le prince organisait une partie de cache-cache…

Mais il finit par tellement s'ennuyer qu'il décida d'aller visiter la grande tour du château où il n'était jamais allé…

Dans une pièce, il découvrit une vieille qui filait au rouet…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais la vieille, demanda fort aimablement le prince d'un air curieux

-Je file mon petit, je file, répondit la vielle

-QUI EST SI PETIT QUE MEME VOTRE BOBINE DE FILE ET PLUS GRANDE QUE LUI ?

-Allons, allons…calmez-vous mon prince…je n'est jamais dis cela…

-Mouais… »

Ed regarda encore le rouet et voulut toucher le fils que la vielle filait et, manque de pot, il se piqua au fuseau et tomba, évanouis…

« AHAHAHAH ! J'ai tué le prince », fit Envy en reprenant son apparence d'androgyne.

Et disparut dans un nuage noir où virevoltaient des plumes noires et rouge sang…

La fée Aru arriva à son tour et, avec l'aide des autres fées, il endormit tous les habitants du château.

Le prince se retrouva allongé dans son lit et Alphonse fit pousser des…euh…rosiers et autres fleurs pour entourer le château et le protéger… (mouais…)

Quelques années plus tard, le prince Roy venant du royaume d'à côté passa près du château où le prince Edward était endormis…

Bien sûr, comme tout le monde, il avait entendu parler de la légende qui dit que dans ce château se trouvait un magnifique prince qui avait de longs cheveux dorés et des yeux brillant comme le soleil et qui était vraiment très beau malgré qu'il soit de taille moyenne victime d'une malédiction…

Slanie : Roy ! J'ai dit quoi la dernière fois ! _

Roy : Maieuh ! C'est pas ma faute ! J'avais envie de mettre ça…*plus bas* en plus c'est vrai, quoi…

Slanie (qui a entendu) : Oui ! On SAIT qu'Edward est beau et tout le blabla mais je t'ai dit d'arrêter d'en faire des tonnes il me semble, ne ?

Roy : Même pas drôle…-_-

Enfin, bref ! Donc, le prince Roy passait devant ledit château ensorcelé se demandant si la légende était vraie quand il aperçut une jolie jeune femme avec de longs cheveux blond retenus sur la nuque avec une pince et des yeux ambré…

Et donc, Roy étant ce qu'il était -c'est-à-dire un dragueur invétéré- la trouvant à son goût commença à la draguer…et faillis se faire tuer par les guns de notre chère Riza…même si les guns ne sont pas sensés exister à cette époque ! ^^ (et évidement son cheval, effrayé, se barra au galop laissant son cavalier planté là ! ^^)

« Ah, ben ! T'en as mis du temps avant d'arriver ! Depuis le temps que ton âme sœur t'attend, fit Riza toujours en colère contre le prince dragueur, bref ! Maintenant que tu t'es décider à te montrer, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller réveiller ton âme sœur, qu'on en parle plus ! »

Effrayé par Riza -surtout par ses guns en faite- le prince Roy se dépêcha d'obéir et sortit son épée pour découper les rosiers et fleurs qui l'empêchaient de passer, mais celles-ci s'écartèrent de son chemin - la fée Aru n'ayant pas spécialement envie de voir ses jolies fleurs détruites- et donc il arrivant sans encombre devant la porte du château…

Mais Envy, qui n'avait pas spécialement envie que Roy libère Ed de son enchantement, décida d'intervenir et il se transforma en Léviathan et attaqua le pauvre prince qui se demandait comment il allait pouvoir vaincre ce monstre quand les fées vinrent à son aide et il terrassa Envy grâce à leur aide…

Il alla directe dans la chambre du prince endormi et resta un moment cois devant l'époustouflante beauté du jeune prince aux cheveux doré (Roy ! Mon script ! **Roy :** Gomen ! Le ferais plus ! Promis ! T.T).

Il s'approcha du lit où reposait le prince endormi et doucement, tendrement, il l'embrassa…

Edward papillonna des yeux, aveuglé par la lumière…lorsque ses yeux furent habitués à la luminosité, il eut le souffle coupé ! Devant lui, se trouvait un magnifique jeune homme aux courts cheveux noirs et aux magnifiques yeux onyx qui contrasté merveilleusement avec sa peau pâle…

Slanie : Ed ! Mon script !

Ed : Quoi ? Elle est très bien ma description !

Slanie : *soupire las* Décidément…entre lui et Roy…y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre…

« Qui êtes-vous, demanda Ed en rougissant

-Je suis Roy, prince du royaume d'à côté…et vous ?

-Edward, prince…ben…de ce royaume-ci… »

Roy le trouva tellement mignon avec ce rouge sur le visage qu'il le ré embrassa et Ed répondit volontiers au baiser…

Pendant ce temps, les fées réveillaient tous les habitants du château…

Il y eut un magnifique mariage, et Ed, malgré tous ses efforts pour leur échapper, fut contrait par les fées de porter une zolie robe qu'elles avaient faite rien que pour lui ! ^^

Ils vécurent longtemps heureux et, euh….ben…adoptèrent pleins d'enfants puisqu'ils peuvent pas en avoir ! ^^

_**FIN**_


End file.
